uprising_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Anya Douleur Labelle
'Anya LaBelle Douleur '(1885-Present) was a rebel in Erik Verraten's inner circle during the Christmas Revolt of 1905 and the founder of the Novaya Karoleva. She is the younger sister of Dmitri Douleur, who was a member of the royal guard but died during the spring of 1907. Early Life Anya grew up on a small farm in the countryside and was extremely poor. Anya and her brother went to St. Romnova to find work. First at a factory, a silver store, and then a hat shop and sent her money back home. She eventually got involved in Verraten's rebellion. She lost contact with her brother Dmitri when he joined the royal guard. Christmas Revolt of 1905 Anya was a member of Verraten's inner circle. She attended the violent protest on Red Day and she helped him take down the gate erected at the bridge that separated the upper class district and The Slums. On the day of the 400th ball, she helped Verraten and his inner circle get clothing to blend into the upper class. She went with Verraten disguised as Duchess Auriel of Brotterdam. When the ball turned to bloody, she killed many royal guards. On The Night of Fire she helped put out the fires in the city and looked for survivors. She attended the trial of Frederik II and escaped the theater with many other rebels by using the tunnels. She later also attended Verraten's makeshift coronation outside the city and the rebels march to Tsarskoe. When the Eurovan army destroyed the rebels, she evaded capture for four days along with Verraten and the rest of his inner circle. Capture and Escape She was captured by the Eurovan army four days after their defeat. Her sentence of execution was put off when it was discovered she was pregnant. Her brother, Dmitri, helped her escape and she returned to St.Romnova to rebuild her life and founded the Novaya Karoleva to finish what Verraten started. She gave birth to a son which she named Erik. The Novaya Karoleva Anya became the leader of the Novaya Karoleva, a rebellion group centered on removing the Petrovna's from power with an ideology centered on nationalism. One of her major struggles was holding power while being a woman leader. She began a relationship with Harvey Stein who was rebel leader working in Rosingrad and their relationship was revived when Stein went to St.Romovna with his brother James Stein. Anya worked hard to grow the numbers of the Novaya Karoleva and spreading its influence throughout the nation. The Petrovna's Flight to St.Romovna In the April of 1907 Anya noticed the entire royal family, along with Juste dan Renon and a few others, arrive in St.Romovna on horseback. Wilhelm Schröder gave the order to kidnap Renon and bring him to Molly's Cabaret House. She would later fire Schröder for this as he gave the order without her permission and due to his history of not following orders, forcing him to turn in pistol and forced him to leave the city in 24 hours. Meeting with Juste dan Renon Anya had a meeting with Renon where she questioned his testimony after the revolt, the Petrovna's arriving in St.Romovna, and his full pardon. Renon tells her about how he faked his confession, forced Dowager Queen Alexandra to sign a full pardon at gunpoint, forced Nikolai II to give him command of Belinksy's defense to fight the Siege of Belinsky, faked Nikolai II's death, and are now being chased around the country by a madman. Anya told him about the Novaya and the people were fighting for a better future. Renon escaped from Anya's imprisonment, killing a few people along the way. Search for the Petrovna's Anya put the entire Novaya on alert about the Petrovna's. Anya ordered the search of the Iva Roscha, a district which used to house the upper class but was now mostly vacant. Category:Commoner Category:Rebel Category:Novaya karoleva Category:Woman